1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammers and, more particularly, to a hammer having a telescopic rod using magnetic means to extract or retrieve metal-based objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for hammers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a hammer having a telescopic rod with a magnetic member used to extract or retrieve metallic objects.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,449 issued to Hu, Bobby on Sep. 4, 2001 for a hammer with nail digging function. The Hu reference teaches of a hammer that includes a pair of claws having nail extracting slits for extracting nails on each or both claws. However, it differs from the present invention because the Hu reference does not teach or suggest of a hammer having a telescopic rod housed within the hammer's handle that can be telescopically extended with a magnetic member on its distal end to readily retrieve metallic objects that have fallen or are located in remote areas from the user.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.